


La última estrella

by Eriath



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriath/pseuds/Eriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces el máximo fulgor de los astros se apagaba ante sus ojos, y aunque ya habían muerto sin testigos, él era consciente en ese preciso instante. Y pretendía hacer lo mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La última estrella

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un relato sobre mi visión de Javert tras haber escuchado la MAGNÍFICA canción de Jean Vallée (el primer Javert del musical) llamada Javert, t'es amoreux (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmVlUcgumjA) E IBA A SER UNA CANCIÓN DE EUROVISIÓN, ¿¿VALE?? VALVERT EN EUROVISIÓN.  
> Yo necesito meter esto en mi canon. Es un actor que lo ha sentido así. Y yo leyendo me sentí un poco así. Así que...

El aire comenzó a hacerse más denso, y su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. No tenía muy claro si era por la presión o por la altura, pero el aire le falta, de eso estaba seguro. El molesto ruido de los vehículos en hora punta ya no era tan notorio, aunque aún formaba parte de la banda sonora natural del que sería su último escenario.  
Alzó la mirada al cielo, y alargó su brazo, acariciando con sus dedos los primeros rayos de sol. Entre las anaranjadas y púrpuras líneas se podían avistar aún las más brillantes estrellas, cuando el amanecer hizo que los botones de su abrigo reflejasen el mismo aspecto. En efecto, a veces el máximo fulgor de los astros se apagaba ante sus ojos, y aunque ya habían muerto sin testigos, él era consciente en ese preciso instante. Y pretendía hacer lo mismo.

Pretendía ser una estrella que, una vez muerta, no fuese vista hasta pasado un tiempo, cuando nadie pudiese impregnarse de su presencia, cuando nadie pudiese evitar su ida.  
¿El por qué? La respuesta era "¿cómo no?". Cómo no hacerlo. Sólo tenía un cometido en la vida, uno, y lo había mancillado por una vanalidad, por despertar algo horrible e impredecible en la cavidad de su pecho. Comenzó como una presión. Siguió como un molesto latir alterado. Y acabó por ser un caballo desbocado.

Y sólo por mirar a un hombre cualquiera. Por condenar a un hombre culpable. Por castigar a un hombre convicto. Por vigilar a un hombre condenado. Por encadenar a un hombre arrepentido. Por arrancar las alas a un hombre casi libre. Por sentir a un hombre honrado. Por tocar a un hombre noble. Por acariciar a un hombre justo. Por obligar a poseer sus labios a un hombre casado con una   
promesa. Por ser poseído por un hombre enviado por Dios habiéndole juzgado como el mismo Lucifer.

Por todo ello, y por nada de eso, tenía que hacerlo.

Bajó la mirada al asfalto, a muchos, muchos metros de altura. Volvió a alargar su mano, simulando que arañaba los coches, pero ninguno de ellos medía más que ninguna de las falanges de sus dedos y se escapaban a su paso. Respiró lo más profundo que le permitió aquella presión. Nadie presenciaría aquel acto. Al menos eso pensaba él, que no podía ver que, desde abajo, casi un centenar de ojos observaban como aquel hombre intentaba arrojarse al vacío y con clemencia, rogaban que las autoridades llegasen a tiempo, sin saber que la autoridad ya estaba presente.

Cuando tu reloj personal se retrasa, algo va mal. Y así fue como él, su muerte en vida, llegaba alertado por la presencia policial. Fijó la vista en el punto de mira común, y sintió que su pecho se separaba del resto del cuerpo. Su corazón no podía soportar aquella visión. Pero no podía dejar que aquello fuese una realidad. Ya había corrido delante de la Gendarmerie muchas veces antes, y esta vez pudo despistarla de nuevo hasta llegar a su objetivo. 

Se situó a su lado, examinando su postura asustada y decidida. Susurró su nombre. Y lo escuchó. Pero pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. Y lo volvió a escuchar.   
Y tuvo que girar la cabeza para cerciorarse. Era él. Estaba allí para acompañarle hasta el último momento de su vida.   
El hecho era inminente y se lo hizo ver con una sonrisa nerviosa aunque sincera.

\- Ven conmigo. Hablemos. No puedes hacerte ésto. No... puedes hacerme ésto.

Le escuchó con atención. Y tragó saliva ante la última frase, justo cuando se quebró su voz en aquel sollozo acallado. Volvió a mirar al frente. Ese abismo era el que le daría el descanso eterno que necesitaba, y no las dulces palabras de quien le habían llevado a donde ahora se encontraba. Oyó un paso al frente. Y movió los pies hacia su final. 

"Lo haremos juntos", decía al borde del llanto. "Los tres juntos". Volvió a escucharle. 

Pero esta vez no se movió. Se conmovió. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin forzarlas, y en ellas se podían escuchar las risas de la pequeña, el chapoteo de los baños y el fuego de las cenas si papá llegaba tarde, a pesar de que sólo la veía por la firma de un insignificante papel amarillo. Le había dado una luz que su padre completaba con aquel complejo sentimiento.  
Se estremeció al sentir el contacto con su piel. Las manos del hombre agarraban ahora fuertemente la suya, y acariciaban parte de su brazo, implorándole que bajara.

¿Era tarde para él? ¿Era tarde para su arrepentimiento? No, no era tarde para arrepentirse. 

¿Estaba dispuesto a perdonarse? ¿Estaba dispuesto a aceptarse tal y como era? No, no estaba dispuesto. No ahora. 

Pero ¿podía intentarlo por ella? ¿Podía hacerlo... por él?

Giró de nuevo sus ojos para encontrarse con su serena mirada. Aquella que le amaba a pesar de las penurias sufridas por su parte, aquella que tanto le había hecho padecer.  
Sí, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. 

Agarró con fuerza su piel, y una sonrisa se dibujó por fin en el rostro del ex presidiario. Con cuidado, lo tomó por su cintura, y le ayudó a bajar de la barandilla. Su alma, temblorosa, buscó el refugio entre esos brazos que el salto no le habría dado jamás. Y entre besos desesperados, abrazos ansiosos y lágrimas de felicidad, el inspector se dejó besar, se dejó mecer y no dejó de llorar, mientras un sueño profundo, pero no eterno, se apoderó de él.

**Author's Note:**

> Si queréis escucharme relatando la primera parte de este relato, podéis encontrarlo en mi canal de YT, os dejo el link aquí. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7l3Mcs3l2Q)  
> Gracias por leerme y/o eschucharme. Espero que lo disfrutéis.


End file.
